Chelsea Hotel
by abbeywright
Summary: A decadência rodeava toda a atmosfera daquele ambiente e deixava tudo com um ar de declínio. Do jeito que os dois gostavam.


**Chelsea Hotel**

Por Abbey Wright

* * *

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro trazendo consigo o vapor quente do banho apressado. Estava enrolada em um roupão branco, com o nome do motel bordado no lado direito. Ela não olhou em meus olhos em nenhum momento enquanto se vestia. Talvez se sentisse culpada.

_I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel_

_You were talking so brave and so sweet_

Você precisava se limpar, não é, Granger? Você precisava sentir o toque da água límpida e transparente. Precisava sentir todo o desespero e o sentimento de culpa descendo pelo ralo. Você acha mesmo que assim está sendo purificada de seus pecados? Você é tão ingênua, Granger. Os trouxas costumam dizer que a água é um elemento santificado, não é? Por isso quando nascem, vocês costumam ser batizados, achando que assim serão perdoados de todos os pecados e toda essa baboseira daqueles que possuem fé.

Onde está a sua fé agora, Granger? Onde está toda a sua coragem? Logo você, que se julgava extremamente conservadora e corajosa, hoje busca luxúria e se esconde da verdade.

Eu te entendo, mas compreendê-la não faz com que eu necessariamente tenha empatia. Entendo que foi muito mais fácil você correr para os braços do Weasley por pura conformidade e costume do que por vontade.

Mas saiba, Granger, que todo o pecado já está impregnado em todos os poros do teu corpo. Por trás desse olhar ingênuo, eu vejo ferocidade. Por trás das tuas íris cor de avelã eu vejo toda a verdade que você insiste em esconder. No fim das contas, você não é tão diferente assim daqueles que pertencem a casa verde e prata. Arrisco-me até a dizer que se não fosse pelo seu sangue e essa sua coragem estúpida, você daria uma bela serpente. Eu também sei admirar tuas qualidades... Tua inteligência, ambição e todo o orgulho que se esconde embaixo dessa máscara de esposa perfeita. Ah, eu quase tenho pena do Weasley. Quase.

Até pronunciar o nome dele me dá repulsa. Meu estômago se revira ao imaginar que daqui a alguns instantes, você vai sair por essa porta e voltar para o seu lar. Será que você chama aquela casa de lar, Granger? Você realmente sente que pertence aquele lugar?

Ela se senta na poltrona perto da mesa de centro em frente à cama onde estou deitado observando-a. Ela calça as sandálias pretas apressadamente, como se não visse a hora de ir embora daqui.

Eu suspiro, fechando os olhos. Minha mente congela por alguns instantes e eu não sei mais o que dizer. Se é que devo dizer algo. Jamais implorarei para que fique, Granger. Eu sei que um dia você vai me mandar uma carta desesperada dizendo que já não aguenta mais e quer se encontrar comigo só mais uma vez.

É sempre assim. _Só mais uma vez_, é o que ela sempre diz.

_And that was called love for the workers in song_

_Probably still is for those of them left_

Pego um cigarro que está perto do abajur a minha direita e o acendo com um isqueiro. Uma atitude que a essa altura eu já consigo admitir que é um vício estúpido. Fumar era uma forma de suicídio. Um suicídio lento e gradual, assim como isso que nós fazíamos.

Sei que ela odeia quando fumo. Ela não quer que _ele_ sinta o cheiro de nicotina impregnado em suas roupas e cabelo, e assim questione de onde veio. Talvez, lá no fundo, essa seja a minha real intenção. Talvez eu queira que ele descubra, e que eles discutam, que briguem, que ele a machuque... Para que assim ela venha buscar consolo em meus braços.

Não me importo se essa for uma atitude completamente egoísta e desesperada. Eu não me importo com mais nada. A decadência rodeia toda a atmosfera desse ambiente e deixa tudo com um ar de declínio. O quarto cheira a sabonete barato, água quente, suor, cigarro e o perfume característico de Granger. Assim como menta adocicada, decepção e melancolia.

Quando ela finalmente para de se arrumar, a tensão aumenta, mas eu não quero parecer me importar. Ela levanta, pega a bolsa e anda em direção a porta. Os passos não são apressados, como se ela esperasse que eu fosse dizer alguma palavra de despedida.

Não havia nada a dizer.

Soprei a fumaça branca e desviei meu olhar para agora fingir prestar atenção em algo nos lençóis brancos e sem vida do motel. Eu podia sentir o olhar dela em cima de mim e eu detestava esses momentos. _Vá logo, Granger. Vá embora logo_, minha mente gritava.

Eu ouço um suspiro e logo depois a porta bater. Viro meu corpo para a direita e vejo que ela já não está mais lá. Apago o cigarro no cinzeiro e observo o quarto.

_Ah but you got away, didn't you babe_

_You just turned your back on the crowd_

No fim de tudo, não havia restado mais nada.

Mas eu sabia que Granger voltaria. Ela sempre voltava.


End file.
